


Drunken Treasure

by meddlesomewiz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Display of Affection, taken way too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves are already a possessive people. With alcohol this trait is magnified tenfold. Post-Return of the King.</p>
<p>Prompt fill for Hobbit_kink on LiveJournal. Read within for prompt details or follow the link below.</p>
<p>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=10247696#t10247696</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> During a party, Gimli gets drunk and starts getting suspicious that everyone wants to take Legolas from him. In addition he decides to start digging for his "treasure". The only problem is, he starts digging by shoving his hand down Legolas' pants. Legolas wouldn't mind, if they didn't have all their friends (and maybe Thranduil and Gloin), staring at them. Gimli sees this worry as Legolas being worried that they'll take Legolas away from Gimli.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=10247696#t10247696

It had been a long and harrowing journey. And because of that drinks were required for everyone.

The hobbits were surprisingly holding their alcohol fairly well. Their merriment was infectious. Even some of the grumpier dwarves cracked a few smiles.  
King Thranduil had decided to grace his presence at the Coronation celebration. This had made Legolas happy, even if the dwarves tried with all their might to antagonize the stoic king.

Legolas was talking to the elves who had accompanied his father to the festivities. It had been a long time since he had Elven company.

It was calm and quite. The prince found it lacking and ached to be with Gimli.

Where had that infernal dwarf got up to.  
\-----

While Legolas had lost track of Gimli, Gimli had not taken his eyes off Legolas.

It was not how Legolas looked in his Elven garb, perfect and princely. Gimli preferred when Legolas was harried and covered in soot and blood. Or with his hair in disarray, sweat soaking his pale skin, with his lips begging for him.

That was his Legolas. Not this dignified prince. Not this elf who wanted other elves for company over him.

Gimli did not like how those other elves were looking his Elf.

He had to show these no-good tree shaggers who Legolas belonged to, who his One was. Because it certainly was not one those pointy-eared bastards.

_Did Legolas just lean towards that elf?_

That decided it, Gimli needed to go over there. Right. Now.  
\-----

Legolas caught a flash of red hair.

There was his dwarf. Coming toward him in a slanted trajectory was Gimli.

When Legolas caught Gimli's eyes it was to see a fire raging within, a fire as red as the dwarf's hair.

Gimli stomped with all the grace of a dwarf right up to the prince. Grabbing the prince's waist, Gimli pulled Legolas toward him. Away from the elves he had been talking to.

"What is wrong Master Dwarf?"

Glaring at the other elves, Gimli pulled Legolas closer. If Legolas did not know better he would think Gimli was pulling Legolas purposefully into his groin. But Legolas quickly dismissed the notion that Gimli was being overtly sexual and flaunting their relationship. They were in front friends and family, he would not do that. Would he?

Legolas was Gimli's and it was high time that Gimli showed everyone else that Legolas was his. That Legolas was his treasure. His and his alone.

_His treasure._ Gimli liked the sound of that. Now he just needed to tell off these damnable elves that Legolas's treasure, his chest, booty and all, was his. 

Gimli giggled at his internal ramblings. This worried Legolas. Especially since the dwarf had yet to answer his question. "Gimli?" 

Abruptly Gimli stopped looking lost inside his head and his grip tightened on Legolas.

"You're worried?" Gimli tilted his head to look up at Legolas.

"Yes you stumbling dwarf." Mirth shining in the elf's eyes,

Seeming to agree to an internal debate in his head, Gimli nodded. "Do not worry my treasure, I will show them that they cannot take you from me."

"-What?" Legolas was incredibly confused. Until Gimli put actions to his words. 

Right there in the middle of a celebration, where King Thranduil and countless others had gathered, Gimli decided to pleasure Legolas.

Despite being intoxicated, Gimli was fairly agile. Legolas could only blink before Gimli had untied the elf's breeches and had shoved his hand into the pants.

Grabbing his treasure, Gimli started stroking Legolas until he hardened. 

Legolas could not decide if he was turning red from embarrassment or arousal. His breath hitched. Gimli knew just how to work him up.

Then the elf had the misfortune of flicking his gaze to the crowd. He could see his father only a few steps away having a conversation with Gloin.

"Gimli this is not the place for such things," Legolas gasped as Gimli whipped his thumb across the elf's weeping head.

"I think this is the perfect place for such things. You are mine. Everyone will learn that you cannot be taken from me. Not from any blasted elf that's for sure." 

Closing his eyes, Legolas succumbed to the feel of Gimli touching him. Not caring that his father was over there, or that Gimli's father was next to him, or that many of the elves he knew from childhood were right next to him, it did not matter. The only thing that mattered was Gimli and what he was planning on doing to him.

Deciding to increase his lover's pleasure. Gimli slipped a hand in the back of Legolas's breeches and started fingering his hole.

Legolas threw his head back at the sensation of Gimli's thick fingers trying to penetrate him. He tried to keep in his moans but Gimli was making it difficult to concentrate.

Gimli was getting frustrated because he fingers could not seem to gain entrance to through the elf's tightness. He grabbed a bottle of some oil that was on the table behind Legolas. He did not want to let go of his treasure anymore than he had to. With his teeth, Gimli uncorked the bottle and then coated his fingers with it. Dropping the bottle, it had not use anymore, Gimli continued where he left off.

Legolas moaned as Gimli was able to penetrate him, thinking of a different dwarven appendage that he would prefer there. Looking out into the crowded area, Legolas was confronted with everyone's stare. Even the musicians had stopped. 

"We are leaving NOW Master Dwarf," Legolas bemoaned the lost of his lover's hands, but it was required if they were to be able to walk away from this nightmare.

"No! I must-"

"Now Gimli or you wont be allowed to touch me every again!"

"Well what are you waiting for elf? Lead the way!"

\-----  
"How can you be so calm when our sons consumate such an - unnatural - relationship for all eyes to see!" Gloin could barely contain his anger at the display his son and the Elven Prince doing private acts in such a public place.

Sighing, Thranduil picked up two goblets from a nearby table and handed one to the enraged dwarf beside him. "I have come to not be surprised by my son's antics anymore."

Gladly accepting the goblet, Gloin chugged the alcohol blindly, "AHA! At least I now know why you favor your strong Elvish wine over water."

"Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something mature. Well, rating mature, I think I was quite immature at parts.


End file.
